Lexi Winchester
by deangirl2333
Summary: When Sam is off in college it was only John, Dean and Lexi, Dean's twin sister. but when John's gone missing, Dean calls Lexi to help instead of going to Sam. Lexi notices something is up with Dean. Will she figure it out? Rated T for swearing !BIG THANKYOU TO sweetkiwi604 FOR HELPING ME!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyooo! sweetkiwi604 helped me with this story, go check out her stories too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**_

* * *

Dean shot forward in the bed with a gasp as a bead of sweat rolled from his temple to his jaw. He couldn't believe the nightmare he had just experienced. He watched in horror as his baby brother cried hysterically at the funeral of his girlfriend who had been killed the same way their mother had.

He swung his legs out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. It was all a dream, he tried to convince himself but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Dean had been on his way to Palo Alto to pick up Sam in hopes that they could find their father together but now he dreaded going.

Making the decision to not go anywhere near California for the time being Dean pulled out his cell phone and called the only other person that would be able to help him.

"Hello?"

"Lexi, I need your help."

* * *

Lexi and Dean had made it to Jericho and he had informed her that their dad had gone on a hunting trip three weeks ago after he went to check out women disappearing. Dean then explained how he got a voice message saying that he needed to find Lexi and make sure Sammy was safe as usual. On the way into Jericho they saw cop cars on a bridge. They disguised themselves as FBI agents and got information out of the police men which led them to the last missing person's boyfriend and friend who they also got a little more information out of. So, now they were at the library.

Dean was getting angry; he was typing in everything he could think of. He was also getting frustrated because he still hadn't told Lexi about his dreams, he wasn't sure how to say it or if he really wanted to.

"Dean, give me a go. You look tired," she whispered. If it was Sam instead of Lexi, Dean would say he was fine and kept going. But this was his sister. His twin sister. They were never separated when little and she knew when something was wrong.

"Ok," he replied and rolled his chair over so she could get to the computer.

"So, angry spirits are born out of violent deaths?" Lexi asks Dean even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," Dean replied tired as hell.

"Well, then it wouldn't be murder," she was talking to herself. What Dean put in was 'Female Murder Centennial Highway', Lexi changed 'Murder' to 'Suicide' and a result finally came up.

"Constance Welch jumped off the bridge after finding her babies dead in the bathtub. From the 911 call, she put her two children in the bathtub and walked away for a second. When she came back they weren't breathing," Lexi read from the screen. "'Our babies where gone and Constance couldn't take it,' says husband, Joseph Welch," Lexi sighed. She couldn't imagine that happening to her because she didn't have a normal life; white picket fence, 2.5 kids, the whole nine yards. Especially, after what happened a couple of days before Dean had called and asked for help.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you?" she asked Dean as she pointed to the bridge on screen. The twins just smirked at each other.

"Well, if dad was here, he would for sure go see Joseph," Dean replied as Lexi printed out the sheet and closed down the computer.

"Let's go snoop around the bridge tonight and then tomorrow go see Joseph," Lexi announced with a big cheery smile plastered on her face. She spun around so her brown hair with green, purple and blue streaks stuck out.

* * *

"So, this where Constance took the swan dive," Dean exclaimed like it was a tourist attraction as he leaned over the edge and looked into the water.

"So, do you know where dad is?" Lexi replied sarcastically as she walked up behind him. She grabbed dean's hips and shook them."SAVED YOUR LIFE!" she screeched when she shook dean's hips so it felt like he was falling.

"Dude, not funny," Dean scolded as he walked away. He had no idea where John was in this town and he didn't know how to tell Lexi that.

"He's not here, is he Dean?" she asked softly like she was reading his mind.

"I don't know where he is, but Jericho is the last place he went to," Dean replied back.

"Why didn't we get Sammy to help us? I know him and dad had trouble but three is better than two," Lexi pointed out she walked around Dean to face him.

"Because he left, he wouldn't want help anyway," Dean tried to walk past Lexi but she pushed him back.

"No, there is something you ain't tellin' me. Why won't you let me in?" Lexi pleaded. She wanted to know what was happening. She was going to say 'Please' again but instead she turned Dean around to face what she saw Constance Welch about to jump off the bridge. Suddenly, she fell off the bridge and Lexi and Dean ran after her.

"Where is she?" Dean questioned looking down at the water.

"That might answer your question," Lexi whispered as the Impala turned on and revved the engine. "Dude, please tell me that you left the keys in the car and that's not some spirit about to run us over."

To answer Lexi's question, he pulled the car keys out of his pocket and shook them so they clinked. The Impala started coming towards Lexi and Dean which made them start running. Lexi looked behind her as she ran and saw the Impala was right behind her.

"DEAN! JUMP!" she screamed out and Dean turned around to nod before jumping over the edge of the bridge soon followed by his twin. Lexi was lucky, she grabbed onto the railing. Dean, not so lucky. He went down into the murky water.

"DEAN!" Lexi screamed out. She saw a figure crawl out of the water covered in mud.

"WHAT?!" Dean yelled back. This was not his best day.

"You okay?" Lexi asked as she climbed back up onto the bridge.

"I'm super!" Dean gave an A-Okay sign while Lexi just started laughing at him.

"Get your ass up here," She managed to say through her laughing. Dean walked up the hill and onto the bridge to the Impala.

"Is the Impala alright?" Lexi asked in a smart ass way and Dean caught on.

"Ha ha," He laughed sarcastically. "Yes she seems alright. That Constance chick, WHAT A BITCH Dean shouted then sat on the hood of the Impala.

"You smell like a toilet," Lexi turned around and smirks. All he did was flare his nostrils.

* * *

"One room please," Lexi asked as she walked into the reception of another run down motel that probably was infested with pest. She threw her fake credit card onto the counter that said Kate Smith.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the guy at the counter questioned.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Another guy, George Smith, came in buying a room for the whole month," the guy informed. Dean and Lexi stared at each other.

They walked out of reception and over to the room the man said was bought for a whole month. Dean stood guard as Lexi picked the lock. She hoped John was there. When Lexi finally got the door open, she walked inside. She noticed Dean hadn't followed and pulled his mud covered jacket so he would stumble in.

"Woah," Dean whispered to himself as he saw the walls of the motel room. They were covered in pages and pages of mythology. Dean started walking around and looking at everything their dad had put on the walls.

"Dad found it," Lexi muttered to herself. That brought Dean out of his thoughts and walked over to Lexi. "Constance Welch, she is definitely the spirit out there," Lexi continued. She found another page on the wall from some paranormal website. "Apparently, according to this, Constance takes away any women that leave their family and they are never seen again. At least it wasn't a woman in white."

"Well," Dean announces "I'm going to take a shower."

"Dean, wait," Lexi said as she stood up. "I'm sorry if I put you on the spot back at the bridge. I just wanted to know what was bugging you."

"Hey, no chick flick moments," Dean warned playfully, holding his hand up.

"Bitch," Lexi muttered.

"Brat," Dean replied with a smirk before he got his bag and walked into the bathroom. As soon as Lexi heard Dean lock the door, she pulled out her phone and sat on the bed. She dialed the number and knew they wouldn't answer but she had to try.

"**_Hey, it's Chris. If you really need to get to me and I ain't answering, call Lexi, 675-555-6041. Catch ya later_**," Chris voice said before the beep went off and she took a deep breath.

"Chris, I don't know what I did wrong, just please call or text or meet up with me. Please. By the way, you may wanna change your voice mail," Lexi sighed before closing her phone. Good timing too, because the door to the bathroom just opened.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" Dean asked. He could tell that something was bugging his sister, just like she knew something was wrong with Dean. He knew something was up ever since he called her.

"I'm alright," She replied with a fake smile that Dean could see through.

"Smith's buying?" Dean tried to convince her.

"Nah, I'm fine," Lexi whispered. Dean opened the door and walked out and when he left Lexi lied down on the lumpy bed.

She sighed once again. She had been doing that a lot lately. Lexi was about to fall asleep from being tired as they drove nonstop to Jericho when her phone went off.

"Hello," she answered with a yawn. She couldn't care if it was the president of The United States of America.

"Dude, cops are out the front of the motel, take off," Lexi heard Dean say in a hush tone.

"What about you?" She questioned as she went around the room collecting their stuff.

"Ah, they kinda spotted me. Gotta go," and with that the call disconnected.

* * *

Lexi had been driving around for a long time now after she went to Joseph's. Joseph said they had their ups and downs but it was all smooth sailing but Lexi wasn't fooled. She was thinking that night Constance didn't find her children in the bathtub not breathing, she drowned them. And then when she realized what she did, she took her own life, kind of like the woman in white myth except Joseph was faithful to her until that night when she killed herself. Lexi was just guessing that Joseph left her that night and she killed the kids because they were a reminder of him. So if she finds a girl that had been left by a guy, Constance takes their life, thinking that they shouldn't get another chance at love. How Lexi came up with that: she had several hours to kill, she looked into the victims past and found out they had all recently broken up with their boyfriends.

All she had to do was wait for a call of Dean and she would pick him up, where he was. Lexi had made a fake 911 call to get the police out of there so he would have a chance of getting out. She was travelling a back road, trying to stay out of the cop's way. She turned onto another road when her phone went off.

"Fake 911 call, I don't know what Sammy would say about that, him wanting to be a lawyer and all," Lexi heard Dean chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Ya know, a thank you would be nice but since I'm one with the brains, you're welcome," Lexi replied back and Dean went quiet.

"Well, we need to talk," Dean told Lexi.

"Tell me about it, it seems that all the girls that got taken away by Constance all had boyfriends that dumb them recently," Lexi started to explain.

"Lexi, listen," Dean tried to talk but got taken over by Lexi again.

"I just don't know why dad wouldn't burn the bones already."

"Dad's left," Dean put in. There was a break of silence so he continued. "He left Jericho, I have his journal."

* * *

_**Like it says in the Blurb, BIG THANKYOU TO **__**sweetkiwi604**__** ! We were going to do this together but she said I was doing fine by myself. So this story is dedicated to **__**sweekiwi604 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for staying with me. Go check out my profile to see my hall of fame; all the stories I love and will remember**

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCPET LEXI!**

**Lets get this show on the road. Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 2

"What? He doesn't ever leave that thing behind!" Lexi exclaimed. This made her feel sick. Something could have happened to her dad.

"Yeah, well this time he did,"

"That makes no sense. Why would dad- SHIT!" Lexi screamed as the car lost control. Constance Welch was standing in the middle of the road. Lexi stepped on the brake and the car stopped. That's when she noticed Constance in the back seat.

"Apologize," she boomed. That's what confused Lexi.

"What?"

"Apologize to him. It's your fault he left you," she answered me. Suddenly the car started driving down the road. Lexi turned around to face Constance in the back seat when she wasn't there. She faced the road when she saw a flash of Constance sitting beside me. Great.

"Constance, don't do this," Lexi tells her firmly.

"He left me, I should have done something, but he left me," she whispered as she faced Lexi. And by the time she knew it, they were at an old house. "I can never go home," she whispered. "And you cant either,"

Suddenly, her hand came down over Lexi's chest and she felt something go into her chest. It was sharp and it hurt like a bitch. The pain stopped when 2 bullets shot through the window of the impala. Lexi could see dean there but she already was driving the impala into the house.

"ALEXANDRA?!" Dean screamed as he ran into the house.

"CALM YA TITS!" Lexi yelled back. He ran up to the door of the impala and opened it, getting her out.

When she was standing up straight, she saw Constance standing in front of them, looking at a family photo of what looked to be her and two kids. Constance threw down the photo and a pine dresser came at Lexi and Dean. It winded both of them and they tried to get it off but couldn't. Suddenly the lights started flickering and water leaked down the stairs. Constance looked at the top of the stairs and saw two kids; one boy, one girl. They were then standing next to Constance.

"Mommy, you came home to us," The girl said before the kids before hugged Constance, making her melt into water. The force of the pine dresser was gone and Lexi and Dean chucked it off the.

"Hey, you ok?" dean asked Lexi, checking her over.

"I'm so happy you look after me, what would I do without you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face?" Lexi chuckles.

"Hey, saved your ass," Dean laughed but turned serious. "Also, if you scratched my car, I'll kill you,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Ok, so dad's going to Black Water Ridge," Lexi announces.

"Sounds friendly, if we shag ass, we can make it by morning," Dean jokes around.

"Ok, Bitch," Lexi says cheery

"Brat," Dean mumbles. Lexi's phone starts going off and she answers it.

"Hello?" She asks and Dean gives her a look.

"Lexi, I need your help," The voice said. She knew that voice.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Lexi started to panic. Sam got out of the life and went to Stanford. He had everything. Lexi would drop in when she could and met Jess, his girlfriend.

"Jess, she's dead," Sam's voice cracks.

"Oh, no. We're are a few hours out, we'll be there soon," Lexi returns

"We?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Dean and I, sit tight,"

"Ok," he answered and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked, a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Sammy, um, his girlfriend is dead," Lexi replied, trying not to cry. She had met Jess and she knew that they were meant for each other. And now she's gone.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry its short! love y'alls!**


End file.
